


【XD22】你逗我衍生BG肉

by Louisalisation



Category: Ouroboros (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 12:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12531004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louisalisation/pseuds/Louisalisation
Summary: http://archiveofourown.org/works/10912050/chapters/24513996从这一篇里龙哉给郁夫瞎编的身世延伸出来的一篇PWP





	【XD22】你逗我衍生BG肉

**Author's Note:**

> 为肉而肉，三观不正，强奸HE  
> 不爱看别看  
> 献给天使般的若若

时针指向八点。

段野龙哉从办公桌的文具框里拿出一沓便条纸和一只削得乱七八糟的铅笔，把它们扔到坐在不远处的女人手上。

“把你的账户写上去，钱我明天去转。”

对方支支吾吾地答应了。她从双肩背包里拿出钱包，寻找着银行卡。

她用的仍然是那个没什么特色的黑皮夹，是高中的段野第一次拿到打工的工资时给她买的。此前她只会用零钱包，纸币和硬币都混在一块。

桌子就在手边，她却把便条纸放在膝盖上，慢吞吞地、一个个数字地照抄。

裙子也是两年前的。如果段野不监督，她真就完全把添置新衣服的事情抛到脑后了。无论提醒多少次，她也不习惯在穿连衣裙的时候穿上丝袜，总是直接光脚穿鞋。

不过这些都跟他无关了。

“嗯，写好了。”她伸长手，将纸笔放回桌上。好像不愿意让身体太过接近。

段野靠着办公椅，捏着便条仔细端详。一串数字并没有什么特别之处，他只是盯着发呆而已。从余光里可以看得出她正用双手绞着膝前的裙摆，像个因为孩子捣乱而被老师请去学校的家长。

没得到段野的回答，龙崎郁夫不敢贸然离开。她从小就习惯跟在段野屁股后面，听他指挥，即使五个月前段野已经搬出他们一起居住多年的地方，这种唯命是从的习惯也不会轻易改掉。

“我会还你的，真的。”她说。

段野忍不住笑出声。“没关系，这点小钱。看在以往交情的份上，其实白送给你也没什么。”

“不、不用，我一定会——”

“谁说真的要白送了？想太多。”

“啊、嗯……”她抿起嘴。

“我只是还没想好该提出什么条件。”他瞥了她一眼，“黑社会的本职又不是做慈善，同意吗？”

“嗯。”她跟着点头，没有提出任何异议。

她的反应正在段野的意料之中。龙崎反对他加入黑社会，是他们多次冲突的源头。她大概觉得黑社会都不是好人，所以一旦加入黑社会了，自然也不会是什么好东西。刻板印象。话说回来，段野本来就有自知之明，因此他也懒得费心做出一副伪善的嘴脸。

龙崎似乎并不担心段野会提出什么“条件”。她和段野曾经在同一间孤儿院呆过。那里的老师去世之后，孩子们被分到各个不同的福利院，只有龙崎粘着段野，被分到了一块去。初中搬离福利院之后，他们就一直生活在同一屋檐下。共同的经历和多年的相处在龙崎心中建立了安全感，因此她总认为对方绝对不会过分刁难自己。

对于她的这种心态，段野龙哉再清楚不过。

龙崎不断瞄向时钟，大概是在估算多久才能回到住的地方。段野当然注意到了她的小动作，不禁纳闷到底有什么东西让她如此不耐烦——或者说什么人。

他们有五个月没联系了，郁夫在这期间的人际关系，段野一概没有打探，更没想到今天她会突然找上门来，而且一开口就是借钱。

在龙崎身上发生了变化，但是说不出究竟是为什么。看到她剪成短发，有点陌生的样子，段野不禁有些烦躁。

“这么想走吗？”他问。

“啊？”龙崎赶紧摇头，“不是。”

自从把借钱的请求说出口，龙崎的脸就一直红扑扑的。段野知道她是个走极端的人，迟钝的时候什么也感觉不到，脸皮薄起来却能把自己缩成刺猬球。

“那就是不想走咯？”段野顺着她的回答说，“正好也要加班，陪我坐会儿吧。”

龙崎原本还做出点笑容，现在脸上只剩呆愣的表情。

段野惊讶地问：“不愿意吗？”

“怎么会——”龙崎脱口而出。她调整了坐姿，手指碾着双肩包的背带。“毕竟很久不见。”

“那太好了。就到明天早上十点为止吧。”他看了眼钟表。

“——明天？但是……”

“哦对，忘了你还有工作。”段野做出现在才恍然大悟的样子，“跟你们店长说一声吧，看在我的面子上，应该会给你放假的。”

然而龙崎没有拿出手机。

“担心什么，反正都是陪人喝酒，在哪里不都是一样的吗？”段野安慰道。“我还可以给你减少利息哦。”

段野不像龙崎，尽管一直不喜欢她在俱乐部陪酒的工作，却从不直说，也没有真的阻止她。这是她自己的选择。更何况，就连他上大学的大部分生活费都是通过龙崎的工作支撑的，作为受益人，更是没有任何评价的立场。

“我已经辞职了。”龙崎垂着眼，死死盯着她的鞋尖。

这回，段野是真的感到惊讶。

“为什么？”他问。

龙崎不想讨论这个话题，支支吾吾地说了些总不能永远这么做下去，要为将来做打算之类的废话，讲了跟没讲一样。但是段野明白这些并不是真正的理由，一定有什么事情发生了。无论是好是坏，总归令她想要做出改变。

“因为我说的那句话？”段野不依不饶地追问。五个月前，他们最后一次为了段野是否应该接受松江组少当家位置而争执。

那个时候，为了在口头上胜过郁夫，他想也不想地说，“要论职业，你不也是做陪酒女的吗？有什么资格指责我？”

这一切和他的初衷相差太远了。最开始，他只是想着有一天承担起他们俩的生活，然后理直气壮地让郁夫依靠自己而已。然而真的把话说出来之后，却完全变了个意思。因为问心有愧，当郁夫表示要搬出去的时候，他却主动收拾起东西，并且用刚赚来的黑钱为她预付了下半年的房租。

他有点侥幸地想，也许就是因为被自己的无心之言伤到了，郁夫才想要辞去工作，甚至剪短头发。

“什么话？”龙崎笑了，“我都忘了，吵架的时候说的话本来就不能当真嘛。”

“那究竟是为什么。”

“不是都说了吗，我也该为以后做打算。”她又把刚才的套路重复了一遍，维持着尴尬的笑容。

“也好。所以呢，你有什么具体的打算吗？作为债主，我总该了解一下这笔钱会被用到何处，以及你会用什么办法去赚取这笔款项，是否合理。就算借款人是你，也别想给我留坏账。”

“真的、真的不会拖欠——”

像这样努力地表示诚信，已经是今天第三次。

段野当即打断：“别跟我打空头支票。实话实说。否则我何必把钱放到你身上？”

他有点紧张，害怕真的被郁夫说服。如果听到的答案是她想要和别的人建立新的家庭，倒不如干脆送她个千几百万，当作还人情算了。

然而龙崎只是咬着嘴，站起身往外走。她走得飞快，但还是敌不过段野的速度。

龙崎还没赶到门边，就被她的青梅竹马从背后抱起来，双肩包也吓得脱了手。他轻而易举地将她带离门口，摔到办公室招待客人用的沙发上。

“请坐。”他斩钉截铁地说完，转身去小冰箱里找矿泉水，好像是在招待客人一般。

这绝对不是“请”的架势。被段野抱起来的时候，龙崎才意识到他们之间竟然有如此大的差距。以前无论是打打闹闹的游戏还是动真格的吵架，段野从来没有利用力气的优势压制她。因为坚信着段野龙哉绝对不会伤害自己，她才敢重新站起身，正式道别。

“那个，我还是去问问银行吧……”她的声音低下去，“打扰了。”

段野才刚拿出一瓶矿泉水。听到她的道别，他顿了顿，又把水放回去。

龙崎本以为这说明段野同意她离开，却很快被冰箱门关闭的重响吓得心头一跳。

“银行一堆审核手续，”他说，“你拿到钱之前就先饿死了。”

“别担心，一定会想到办法的。”龙崎看上去很乐观。

段野的话到了她耳朵里，成了纯粹的关心，于是她以为只要让对方放心就好。她本想把背包捡起来，但是刚走到半路，却被一股力量推到了墙上。

她的后颈被龙哉牢牢握着，头脑发晕。他覆过来，而郁夫两只手被压在胸口和墙壁之间，无法动弹。

“我说的日语你难道听不懂吗。”段野将大腿插进龙崎两腿之间，把她钉在原地。直到这时，她才真的有些害怕了。然而只是找回呼吸已经费劲力气，此时她无法拼凑出一句完整的话。

“很无聊吗？”段野凑到她耳边，“可还有十几个小时呢。”

“阿龙……”

他刚扶上龙崎的腰侧，就听到熟悉的称呼，语气里带着责备。这么贴近的距离并不新鲜，他们从小一起长大，即使到了高中，偶尔也睡一张床。但是像这样带着侵略意味的触碰是从来没有过的。他握住龙崎的侧腰，在她身上唤起一阵震颤。

“做点什么好呢，郁夫？”

段野贴着她的耳朵低声问，像是真的在征求意见。他的一条大腿在龙崎的双腿间挪动、压迫。她忍不住夹紧膝盖，却始终无法合拢。

从龙崎嘴里发出短促的喘息。

“先……先放开，好吗？”

“为什么？”他对她的耳朵吐出热气，“你不是说好久不见吗，这样不好么？”

她缩起肩膀，但肩膀也被抓住了，无法避开龙哉的声音。耳边是温柔的低语，下身却被龙哉紧紧压在墙上，随着他轻轻地摇动，她的耻骨也在墙上磨蹭。龙哉不可能不清楚自己在做什么。

裙子的拉链就在眼前，段野逗弄两下拉头，便解开了。他压住她的肩膀，上身挪开了一点，方便打量。她的皮肤很白，被灯光照得像瓷器。这个笨手笨脚的女人以前经常让他帮忙拉上或拉开衣服的拉链，然而眼下的情景却像第一次出现似的，使他喉咙发紧。胸罩带子下肌肉紧绷，小幅度地颤抖着。颈部脊椎突出。打开的衣物下，纤腰若隐若现；因为被他的大腿顶着，裙摆乱糟糟的，露出扭动的大腿。

在她身上，没有任何像是与人欢爱留下的痕迹。这并不能说明什么，然而段野仍然无法抑制地感到快乐。

龙崎并没有对他承诺过什么，他们也没有任何义务在私人感情上对彼此保持忠诚。但先前和别的女人交往时，段野却总是被一种幼稚的罪恶感骚扰，仿佛他背叛了某种契约。如果只有他被这种情感所困扰，那未免太不公平了。

他逼近了，大腿更紧密地贴着她腿间的皮肤。从温热的后颈传来洗发水的甜香。仍然是以前那个牌子。段野离开之前，洗发水瓶子里还剩一大半，她一个人当然是用不完的。在这个认知的鼓动下，他的嘴唇贴上龙崎覆了一层薄汗的后颈。此时，他才注意到自己的嘴唇早就发干起皮，急需滋润。

龙崎被段野完全制住了，无论往哪边挣脱，只会一次次被揪回原处。推攘的手臂也被他握住，牢牢固定在腹前。不知什么时候解开的胸罩带子划得她背后瘙痒难耐，连皮肤下的肌肉、心肺、气管也倍受折磨。龙哉的嘴唇沿着脖颈向肩膀一寸寸舔弄，正如他的手也在柔软的布料里朝腰窝下方骚刮、轻抚。

“阿龙……停、等一下……”

龙崎的声音把段野从有些恍惚的状态叫醒。

“又怎么了？”段野挨着她的肩膀，气息吐在她泛红的皮肤上。

她侧过头，从刘海下投来像是求救的眼神，一瞬间，段野还以为她要对自己坦白什么事。

“今天的话，不太方便，换个时候吧？”

那是一个为了缓解恐惧而做出的微笑。是为了讨好、示弱，然后愚弄他而展开的。她把对付客人的那一套用到了我身上，段野想。

“哪里不舒服？”他体贴地问。

“你、你知道的。”

“是吗？”

段野刚退开的时候，龙崎还以为对方终于找回了一点青梅竹马的情谊。但裙摆掀起的风，还有段野按着她后颈的力量，让她脑中一片空白。她惊呼的声音，在她的天真的承托下显得十分可笑。

裙摆被段野推上腰际。他拨开她的内裤侧边，若无其事地说：“我看没什么不方便的。哦，对了，也许你用的是棉条？”他一边轻描淡写地说着，一边将两根手指挤进那狭窄、温热、湿润的通道。穴口早就打湿了，诚实地吮吸他的手指。柔软的触感令段野下腹一阵发紧。

龙崎又用他的小名唤了他一声。在她绝望的声音里，竟然还能听出一丝苦笑，仿佛对于他的恶作剧感到无奈。

段野知道她还没能分清楚孩童的打闹和成人自私的攫取。她应该学会两者的区别。

手指在肉穴中活动自如，尽管她想要把体内的异物挤出去，可到头来只是把段野越探越深的手指吸得更紧了。他的手掌宽大，手指细长而有力，指节上的茧在她柔嫩的体内毫无顾忌地刮擦、掏动，搅出水声。

他没有费多长时间就找到了那个令她忍不住夹紧双腿的地方。两个指尖来回交替着擦过花心，甬道也时不时回以爽利的痉挛。从龙崎嘴里发出的尽是不连贯的哀求，和呻吟混在一块。段野勉强听懂了几个词，无非是要他“抽出来”，“停下”之类的，好像笃定了他会听话一样。

“我为什么要听你的，嗯？”他凑在龙崎耳边，“你刚才还骗了我。不方便……这样不是'方便'得很吗？”

她缩起肩：“可是……我……”又是想要辩解什么的语气，却被她吞了回去。“我不喜欢这样，阿龙……我——呜，我想回去……”

“你还真的把这里当成银行大厅了，郁夫。”

“呜嗯——”

她咬住下唇。肉壁突然收紧、抽动，一阵温暖的水潮浇过段野的指腹。他忍不住猜测这次的高潮与他念出她的名字有关。只要一想到自己对龙崎所持有的影响力，他的胸口就会被扯紧，喜悦和暴虐的欲望参杂在一块。他想要一次又一次，不断地确认他的特权。

龙崎还没缓过劲来，就推攘起段野。说是推攘，其实不过是用手在他的马甲上蹭了蹭。微不足道的抵抗很快被制住。段野用领带绑好她的双手，这反而给他摆布她提供了便利。

“你弄湿我的裤子了。”段野动了动大腿，微湿的布料擦过她的谷道前端。

并不是为了指责。他突然想把这个淫靡的事实分享给她，逗弄她的羞耻心。以前他也会开些不过界的玩笑，但这次听不到龙崎笨拙的辩驳，只有她的轻轻的抽泣从抵着墙的额头下传来。

她很狡猾，什么也没做，就在他们之间划了一道明显的界限。段野记起几个月前他们最后一次吵架，当他说龙崎的职业也好不到哪里去的时候，她也没有任何抵抗，只是用湿润的眼睛看着自己，他是恶人，而她是受害者，无辜的象征。那个难以置信的眼神，成功让段野回想起她曾经就是用这所谓“好不到哪去”的职业养活了他们两个，还负担了他的教育费用，于是他屈服于良心，逃走了。

自那之后，段野对自己又多了几分认识。他并不是一个愿意用正当手段满足欲望的君子。于是，软弱的良心得到了淬炼，变得更加有原则。

这一次，龙崎有求于他，他讨回一些报偿，一切是公平的。

也许是同样认识到这点，即使响起了拉开裤子拉链、解开皮带的声音，龙崎也没再挣扎。她的下身几乎骑跨在段野的大腿上，腰塌陷着。两边花瓣上还湿润，恰好作为他分身前端的润滑。才刚浅浅埋进秘境中，就让他有些喘不过气。

他并不是缺少经验的愣头青，却无法忽视从心脏里冒出来的瘙痒。小穴还紧致的很，却已经一缩一缩地，流出更多蜜汁，打湿龙崎的腿根。段野只能慢慢推进，同时用手指掰开臀瓣。他仍旧对这幅肉体存有最后的敬畏，它曾经以宗教偶像的力量支配着他，即使在春梦中肖想也会引起极大的罪恶感。但他现在正要纠正自己幼稚的价值观。这只是一副女人的躯体，和所有其它的女人的躯体在本质上没有不同。

龙崎贴着墙，眼泪在墙纸上留下水痕。身下传来的痛苦已经不是哀叫可以缓解的，她只能把不断膨胀的触感吞进喉咙里。随着段野在入口处抽动，她的衣袖和胸罩带子从肩膀滑下来。对此，她似乎已经不那么在乎。

段野不想再浪费时间。他拉直龙崎的身体，把她压在墙上，借由墙壁返回的推力，把他成熟了的凶器刺进她的谷道。

这不是一个常做爱的女人会有的狭窄，但也已经不是处女的程度。如果还存在着另一个男人，段野拿不准自己在那人和龙崎的关系中扮演了一个怎样的角色。种种复杂的情绪在胸中搅成一团，使他终于丢弃仅剩的怜爱之意。

从花唇边缘，他又推进一根手指，用于在已经胀满的甬道里空出很少一点位置，方便抽送碾轧。这样已经超过龙崎能承受的范围。再怎么伸长脖颈，也无法逃避几乎把她撕裂的酸麻感。她无力地向后倒去，靠上段野的肩头。

有一阵，段野以为急进的攻势已经榨干了龙崎的汁液，但是没一会，内壁又变得灼热、湿润。出入畅通后，段野抽出拓张的手指。每次插入到底，再抽出来的时候，都能听到口唇吮吸似的水声，层层软肉重新合拢，等待下一次被撑开。

段野知道她的身体——即使违背了她自己的意愿——已经毫无芥蒂地接受了他。留在肌肉上的记忆，使其顺服地随着段野施加的力量，配合他的动作，当他摸索到她滑腻的皮肤，指腹包裹挺翘的乳尖，她也没有明显的拒绝，只是腹部敏感地抽动一下。也许是她不想，也许是她根本就没有力气了。

这时，段野抓住束缚龙崎双手的“缰绳”，重新调整角度，直捣深处。他有了些余裕，无名指和小指拉着“缰绳”，还能用拇指拨弄龙崎的臀瓣，牵动穴口的嫩肉。阳物已经被打湿，擦过肉缝，留下潋滟的水光。很快，龙崎的臀肉上留下了指头掐捏的痕迹，泛着粉红。这幅景象令他头皮发麻，下腹愈加发紧，耳边像是被棉花塞住了。没注意的时候，龙崎又回复了发声的能力，尽管她细细的呻吟不断被发狠似的撞击打碎，但还是听得出她即将又一次被送上峰顶。

当甬道再次抽缩，泄出阴精的时候，段野离开了温热的地方，让仍旧肿胀的物事稍作休息。龙崎全靠抵着墙壁的膝盖、被段野扶着的下腹以及被绑着的手臂，才没有滑到地上。从段野的角度，可以清楚地看到她的大腿是怎样一阵阵颤抖、肉缝是怎样一盍一盍的。

在思考之前，段野就把她疲软的身体搂进怀中。正如她留着“服从”的记忆，他也不由自主地要去成为她的依靠。但段野狡猾的地方在于，他很快就把搂抱的动作用粗鲁的摆弄掩饰过去。他让龙崎转过身，背靠墙壁，好抬起她一边的大腿，再次回到炙热的洞穴中。

她好像说了些什么，但因为嘴里喊着唾液，说得不清不楚。想也知道那是推拒之词，可是现在一点意义也没有。已经高潮两次的小穴濡湿不堪，轻易就接纳了段野。

试着抽插一阵后，段野继而捞起她的另一边膝盖。眼下，他两只手臂穿过龙崎的膝盖窝，双手搂着她的后腰，压在墙上。只要稍稍放开，自身身体的重量就会将她紧紧压向挺立的阳物。

她想要靠手臂抬起身体，然而，挣扎到最后，总是只能老老实实回到原来的位置。

“你想去哪里？”段野收紧手臂，把她钳制得更加牢固，“难道我弄得你不舒服吗，郁夫？刚才已经是第二次了……”

果不其然，他的声音又引起肉穴的一阵收缩。像是受到了鼓励一样，段野贴向龙崎，小幅而频繁地抽送。他完全笼罩在她身上，肆意地用牙齿碾咬她的耳廓，或用舌头浅浅探入她的耳洞。这种拖泥带水的举动没做多久，他就醒悟过来似的，逼迫她仰起头，啃咬她洁白、被眼泪打湿的下巴，在那上面留下印记。因为仰着脖子，龙崎只能发出细细的猫吟。她的嗓子发哑，声音也带着沙沙的质感。现在，她不再挣扎，看上去已经完全乖顺，任由摆布了。

无论如何龙崎也不把视线投向段野的脸，或者她凌乱的前胸，或者他们交合的地方。但是段野把她看得清清楚楚。

前一次浪潮引起的痉挛还没有完全消退，段野紧追不舍的撞击让她蹙起眉头，即使脸上红晕萦绕，也掩盖不住她的辛苦。有时，她不自觉地扭动双腿，想要挪开，然而在段野和墙壁之间本就不剩多大空间，这只是在做无用功。

龙崎很爱哭，不知不觉间，从脸颊到下巴都被眼泪洗过似的，冰冷湿润。仔细一看，甚至锁骨一带也泛着水光。

她的锁骨像一把反光的细刃，沿着段野的胸口慢吞吞地切割、划痕。她的痛苦仿佛传染到了他身上，令他不得不暂时停下来，挨着她的身体休息。段野像是较劲似的，不肯发出太大的呼吸声，以营造出游刃有余的样子，可是龙崎已经无暇在乎，她完全靠嘴巴呼吸，上气不接下气。

因为看到龙崎的眼泪，段野的心中生出一丝怜悯，但是他很为龙崎示弱的模样和他自己的怜悯感到愤怒，这是种反复踏入陷阱的受害者发现别人在他眼前再次设下同样的陷阱时的愤怒，最恼人的是，他差点就再次一脚踩进去。

他硬是把胸中某些情绪给刨掉，调整了姿势，将龙崎再次抱起来，让她的会阴更紧密地贴在胯下。突如其来的深入，从她喉咙里逼出一声哀叹。她闭上眼的时候，又有水珠从眼角滑落。

“你在每个人面前都是这样可怜兮兮的吗，郁夫？还是说这是你的特点？”

没人比他更清楚郁夫的为人，但他还是逞了口头之快。当他说到'每个人'的时候，那把锁骨做成的刀又开始在他体内挥舞。原本刻薄的一句话，从他嘴里说出来，却因为掩不住的嫉妒而显得很可笑。

在龙崎的哭声里也混入了干咳似的笑声。她摇了摇头，胸口起起伏伏。这听起来很像是嘲讽的笑声，听得段野有点慌乱。

她一边哭笑不得，一边把脑袋一次次地磕向墙壁，最终，那不多的笑意也完全消失，只剩无法控制的啜泣。

段野几乎是下意识地发现她低头的动作幅度太大了。

他没来得及多想，就一把抱着她离开墙边。同时，她的脑袋偏离了原本的轨迹，奇怪地倒向一侧。

如果不是段野应对及时，她会狠狠撞及墙壁。

为什么要这样？段野能想出多种可能，比如她想要逃避现实，或者只是脑子不清楚。但这些思考只是一团云雾。他最先感觉到的是一阵猛烈的心跳，继而为自己的反应感到庆幸。

“笨蛋。”段野脱口而出。

他大步跨向沙发，把她扔上去。动作里有种刻意的粗鲁。一摔上去，龙崎就敏感地缩成一团。

捆绑手臂的领带是绸做的，已经滑开了。龙崎刚刚撑坐起来，又被拖得失去平衡，伏倒在皮革上。段野将她的双腿翻过一边，露出小穴，准备再次操入那处软肉。但是，领带的束缚解开后，她大概是产生了自己有机会逃跑的幻觉，于是扭动身体，想要站起来。

她的鞋子松了，在晃动中掉到地上。她自己也因为膝盖瘫软而滑到地上，乱成一团的裙子把她绊住，寸步难行。段野很快就抓住她的手肘，将她提起来，重新压进柔软的坐垫。他轻易就将已经湿透的内裤拉下来，让鲜润的小穴摆出迎接的姿态。

“你可能不喜欢和'我这种人'呆在一起，我能理解。但是想要达到目的，总要做出一点努力，对吧？”

在段野的压制下，龙崎没有挪动身体的余地。他将分身再次挤入狭窄的缝隙，推开合拢没多久的媚肉。可以看到龙崎收紧了的腹部。段野不禁想象她的整个腹腔都紧紧在吸住自己，分身上青筋跳动，又涨大几分。

“你不是……阿龙不是这样的……”龙崎在喘息的间隙拼凑出这句话。

“所以呢，你以为我会直接把钱给你，然后让你走人吗？”

“我没、没有，呜……可是——”

他感到血液往脑袋上冲。郁夫固执地用她自己的一套观点来评判他人的行为，总以为事情一定会往好的方向——利于她的方向发展。她大概把他设想成一个念旧情的、嘴硬心软的好人。即使眼下的事实与此大相径庭，也没法把她从她的美梦里叫醒。

可是那句话仍然把段野刺得胸口发疼，疼痛一直蔓延到他手心的骨头。

他的确对龙崎具有独一无二的影响力，相对的，她也具有轻易摆布他的力量。他显然不乐意承认这一点。

“你想象中的段野龙哉的确不是。”

段野拢起她的裙摆，当作着力点，大力挞伐起来。整件家具被他冲撞得发颤，龙崎的腿间亦是如此。她下意识地夹紧腿根，却阻挡不住爱液随着抽插溢出来，将他们贴合的部位弄得湿泞不堪。这一次，她已经失去控制声音的力气，喑哑地喊叫着。但段野并没有因为她的高潮停止动作，而是更加深入地碾压。他埋在她的肩头，重重吐出炙热的气息，像是要把她撕咬成碎片。

快感的浪潮不间断地蔓延到她的指尖，令她几乎失去意识，无法呼吸。在可承受的界限到来之前，段野终于用力压向花心深处，抽动了几下，浇灌在里面。

他原本以为龙崎会极力阻止，喋喋不休地求他射在外面，但她意外老实地接受了。因为激情而顶起的身体逐渐失去力气，瘫了下来。她胸前出了一层薄汗，随着胸口的起伏，反射着柔和的光，看得段野喉咙发紧。

他没有流连多久便抽身出来，用她的裙摆擦拭了一下，重新穿上裤子，系好皮带。衬衫下摆乱了，即使并没有穿外套，出的汗也把领口打湿了。眼镜从汗津津的鼻梁滑下来不少，被他推回原位。他整理衣着，拍了拍裤子上被打湿的地方，从桌子上拿起烟，在手上把玩一会儿，又放了回去。他做了这一系列的事情，却无法正视龙崎瓷白的肩头、正缓缓流出精液的下体、发红的鼻尖以及低垂的泪眼。他像一个不小心打破窗户的男孩，无法直视地上的碎玻璃。

如果要评价这次暴行，段野做的可以说很成功。但他却没能从中得到预想的痛快。他无法不怀疑这是一次严重的错误，即将导致他失去某种很重要的东西。

他没有受到任何谴责：龙崎只发出一些很小的啜泣，听得出她正竭力抑制；从远处的街道传来居酒屋的木制拉门开关的声音；他呼出的叹息几不可闻，消失在空气中。一切事物的运行并没有因为一个女人而受到影响，受影响的大概只有她自己。

难道肤浅的快感就是他唯一想从龙崎那里得到的吗？仅此而已？段野不再确定。

沙发那边传来布料在皮革上滑动的声音。龙崎勉力坐起来。她挪动身体，重新穿好内裤，将肩带和裙子拉上肩头。因为疲软无力，她的动作迟缓得像一只树懒，看起来竟然有点好笑。段野颇有耐心地观察着，看她费力背过手，将拉链拉到腰部以上。她的手臂没有力气继续向上了，手腕发颤。她试了许多次，像是在跟谁较劲似的不屈不挠。可是拉链并不会被人的毅力感动而自己拉上去。

拉链耗尽了她的耐心。她的手垂下了，身体也坐不直，额头抵着沙发的扶手。

刚才，她像是接受了现实一般安安静静，而现在又重新发出啜泣。龙崎哭的方式从小到大都没变过，只是长大之后她学会忍耐，于是咬着下唇，令哭声变得断断续续。

段野可以想出许多刻薄的句子来刺激她的羞耻心，阻止她的哭声，比如让她不要弄脏沙发，或者提醒她也该对此感到习惯了。他喉结动了动，却只吞了吞口水，什么也没说。在他和龙崎之间只有几步的距离，但他每迈一步，脚背上都像压了一块千斤坠。

龙崎郁夫是在上初三的时候第一次穿上拉链在背后的裙子。她笨手笨脚地前后摸索半天，最后只好跑到段野的房间求助。他还记得看见她背部的曲线和腰窝时胸口如遭锤击的感觉。嘴上呵斥着笨蛋，手却自动自觉地伸过去帮忙。她默契地把半长的头发拨到肩头，傻乎乎地笑着道谢。当她小心翼翼地询问他的看法，他懒懒地回了句“很幼稚，但好歹比平时好点”。这就是段野龙哉在心跳不止时所能说出最好听的话。

自那之后，段野又长高了许多，从一个普通的高中生变成松江组的二头目。但是他非但没有长进，反而越来越愚蠢。

他的影子落在龙崎身上，令她屏住呼吸。一坐下来，沙发便向他那边凹陷。她僵住了，脚趾在地板上蜷缩。

段野刚接触到拉链头，就听到从龙崎口中发出一声难以抑制的惊呼。他将动作放得更轻，将拉链缓缓拉上。

声音在空间里延展开，每个细节都清晰可闻。随着它渐渐消散，恐惧在段野心中聚集。他因为无名的恐惧而眩晕。他逐渐意识到，这也许是最后一次为龙崎拉上她裙子的拉链了，即使她将来留长头发，也不会在他伸手帮忙的时候默契地将长发拨到肩——她会警戒地转身，和他拉开距离。

要割舍掉这个简单的动作，突然成为了无法忍受的痛苦。

段野艰难地挪远了点。沙发前的案几上扔着烟和火机，他下意识地捞过来，掏出一根烟含着，但是在火机点燃的那一刻，他又顿住了，把刚烧着的烟头压灭。习惯让他拿起烟，也是习惯让他放弃在龙崎面前抽烟。龙崎的鼻子非常敏感，烟味会令她不断打喷嚏。往日里，段野想吸烟的时候总会到楼道的通风口去。五个月的分居并没有真正改变他的习惯。

“对不起。”他挥散了那一点烟味。

如果这是一局街机游戏，现在应该响起他game over的提示音了。

在肉体上获得的快感，并不能阻挡现在包裹着他的失落。这不是用人的大脑中理智的部分能控制的情感。

一听见龙崎在沙发上移动的声音，他立刻抓住她的手臂。动作之快，连段野自己都吓了一跳。

“别走。”话一出口，他听见声音在颤抖，就好像在害怕似的。他收敛了情绪。“还没到时间。”

龙崎没有反抗。段野鼓起勇气看向她：泪水仍然在脸上反光，眼眶泛红，但目光是平静的——稳稳地刺向他。郁夫一定察觉到她的胜利。段野知道自己不可能再阻止她离开了。现在，一旦龙崎站起身，他的力气就会被抽干。

段野放开了她。他两手撑在腿上，扶着额头。在办公室的玻璃墙上，映出他可笑、幼稚、失败、半途而废的身影。

他的脸颊发烫，额头蹦起青筋。洒脱的人应当自嘲两声，然而他还做不到。他觉得脖子像是被掐着，只希望拿什么东西敷一敷狂跳的颈动脉。

正这么想的时候，一只发冷的手覆上他的脸颊。

手冰凉柔软，指腹摩挲着，动作很轻，不着意地使他转向她。龙崎的气息靠近了。她撑上段野的腿，好靠得更近。

湿润的嘴唇含住段野的下唇，微微研磨吮吸。她的气息如同甘泉，解除段野喉头的渴意，但很快，他的喉咙又开始发干。段野需要的不仅是唇齿相依，他揽住龙崎，发现很容易就抱她坐上大腿，让她趴在自己胸前——因为她也正想这么做。

情欲再次在他身体里翻涌，但和刚才是两种不同的感觉。充沛的快意从与她接触的地方冲刷至全身，这种快意是强烈而温柔的，令他纠紧的胸口和僵硬的肩膀也放松下来。龙崎把他的眼镜扔到一旁，微侧过头，再次让他们的唇齿交融。她将重量依靠在段野身上，像是要融化在他的胸口膝头。

柔软的依偎抚平了段野心中的焦灼感，却仍然使他疑惑。小时候他总是欺负郁夫，对方也经常好了伤疤忘了疼，哭过之后又挨上来，他知道郁夫是这样一个人。但今天发生的一切，她竟然也能视而不见，这么快就把发生的一切抛到脑后吗？难道只是因为看到段野懊恼痛苦的样子，就足以令她原谅他了吗？

他打断了这个浅吻，犹豫着该怎么询问。但还没能开口，就听见龙崎的低语：

“我哪里也不去，阿龙。”

段野愣住了。因为松了一口气，他忍不住哼笑了一声。声音里是掩不住的疑惑。

她所做的承诺正是段野想要听到的，然而连段野自己也没曾想这话会在如此时机下从她嘴里说出来。龙崎是否另有打算，先示弱，令他失去戒心？可是她露出的神情，俨然是一只投降了的猎物。

“你真的……”刚一开口，段野就再也说不下去。喜悦和恼怒的情绪令他喉咙发紧。他不自觉地坐直身体，更紧密地贴向龙崎，她搂着他的脖颈，随着他的动作调整坐姿。

“一个人的感觉很讨厌吧？”她的气息吐在段野唇边，“我也讨厌……”

随着轻柔低语一起落下的，还有细碎的吻。段野无法抗拒地接受她的每一个轻吻。

“我再也不要和阿龙分开了……”

这句话的末尾被他们吞进口中。段野不再克制，收紧了手臂，吻上怀中的青梅竹马。直到这时他才明白过来，五个月间一直困扰他的焦灼感，其实只是再普通不过的思念之渴。

而现在他已经找到解渴的泉水了。

+

+

+

自从龙哉离开他们同住的地方之后，一切好像都变得不顺利，麻烦接踵而至。工作越来越让人疲倦，每天晚上，嘈杂的人声挤压着太阳穴。她们这一行的早就习惯了记下自己喝过的杯数，以便保持清醒，然而她却在某个晚上忘了自己的界限，喝得失去意识。半梦半醒之间，身体的剧痛将她唤醒。当她意识到那陌生男人做了什么的时候，已经因为铺天盖地恶心感而失去抵抗能力。

连这样的“意外”，她也能解释成'每个陪酒女多少可能遇上的霉运'。但当看到验孕棒上两条杠的时候，龙崎郁夫连惊讶的力气都没有了。一连串事件就像不小心购买了“人生悲剧豪华套餐”一样，流水线作业似地在她身上发生。

她感到店长已经察觉了什么。提出辞呈的时候，年届四十的熟女翘着大长腿把她打量了一番，既没有甜言蜜语的挽留，也没有尖酸刻薄的讽刺。

“那个人不来接你吗？”她问。

“'那个人'？”

“我见过几次，戴眼镜的大学生。有时候会来接你下班吧？怎么今天不见人影？”她点了根烟，挑眉看她。

龙崎捂住鼻子：“咳咳，现在还是白天，没必要嘛。而且他这个时候应该有课。”

“今天周日。”

“学校还有活动。”她硬着头皮说。老板娘显然不买账，但没再说什么。

“是么。”她将一片信封扔进龙崎怀里，“我以为你辞职之后会有好消息，可到头来还是这种结局么。”

信封里的数目把龙崎吓了一跳，她干脆地道了谢。眼下不是客气的时候。

临出门前，老板娘拖长声音嘱咐她“别认输”，她嘴上答应了。可要向什么“认输”，怎样又算是赢呢？龙崎毫无头绪。

不像因为怀孕影响性格的女人，她对肚子里的生命并没有任何期待——说是厌恶也不为过。如果任由孩子诞生，而又无法给予亲情，反而是在造孽。在分娩的梦境中，她挣扎着坐起身，用脐带勒死了那个鲜血淋漓、猫尸一般的婴儿，从那之后，她就觉得肚子里痒痒的，像是胚胎长出一层绒毛。

摆在眼前的是生存问题，她无暇为自己感到难过。吃住暂时不用担心，但如果想摆脱肚子里的麻烦，需要的不仅是手术费，还有那之后恢复健康所需的医疗和日常开销。她没有用于贷款抵押的财产，也没有令人信服的学历，时间最长的工作经验是在夜总会做陪酒女。正规的信贷机构并不在乎她选择这个职业的原委。对它们来说，这意味着无尽的麻烦和坏账，而对龙崎来说，这意味着她借不到钱。

放贷公司大概是从银行那里拿到了贷款遭拒的申请者的名单。四处碰壁之后，她开始接到推销高利贷的电话，平均每天两通。电话里的女声十分甜美，向她保证立即到账，利息极低，且没有手续费。这些电话并没有说动她，却让她想起同样做这一行生意的段野龙哉——她的青梅竹马。

龙崎和段野曾在同一间名叫“乐园“的儿童福利设施呆过。负责照顾他们的结子老师病逝后，孩子们本应被送往不同的机构，但因为龙崎哭闹坚持，她终于如愿和段野被分配到同一处福利院。自从她来到“乐园”，就和段野交上了朋友，或者说是她粘上了对方。段野是个喜欢独处，说话尖锐的孩子，即使如此，对于常常跟随左右的龙崎，在行为上仍然照顾有加。也许这就是同为孤儿的龙崎不愿意和他分开的原因。

稍大一些之后，两人搬离福利院，建立了某种共生关系，在外一边打工一边上学，加上领取的救助金，勉强分担家务和一切费用。这个平衡在段野考上市立最好的高中之后打破了。

即使成绩优异，段野的奖学金也无法覆盖学费和生活费的全部支出。为了不让打工的担子夺走段野在学校活动中的机会，龙崎一声不吭地承担起了赚钱养家的责任。等到段野发现的时候，她已经在夜总会上了两个月的班。之后，她甚至承担了段野大学的一部分学费和生活费，直到对方进入大学，开始炒买股票，最后加入黑道。

从龙崎变成这个小家庭的经济支柱起，两人的关系就有些变化。

谈不上僵硬，但是龙崎始终摸不清段野真正的想法，由于她职业的特殊性，两人也没法公开谈论这个尴尬的话题。阿龙对她毫无道理的自我牺牲感到不适应、鄙夷吗？还是因为想要摆脱亏欠她的心理，所以总是强调等他出来工作了就能让她去成人学校学习，最后甚至为了赚快钱加入黑道呢？龙崎从没想过要以段野的恩人自居。最开初，她只是想把机会让给更聪明，更有前途的段野。到后来，这渐渐变成一种私心。如果为龙哉做了这些事情，那么他们之间无论如何都会留有一层联系，以后绝不至于变成陌生人。她总是说，“我比阿龙大三个月，所以应该让我来照顾你”，像挡箭牌一般将这个借口挂在嘴边。说到底，不过是害怕孤独，想要有人陪着自己罢了。而她的所谓牺牲，和小孩子为了让同学陪自己一起回家而表示要请对方吃零食，其实是类似的举动，至于段野对她是怎么想的，她既没有也不敢去探寻真相。

尽管没有信心一定能借到钱，她还是去段野龙哉的办公室拜访了他。在见到穿着成套西装，看上去已经十分老练的龙哉时，龙崎郁夫突然明白自己为什么明知希望渺茫，仍然来到此地的原因：并不是因为抱着侥幸心理、觉得龙哉可能念在她曾经为他做过的那些事的份上而二话不说借钱——她纯粹只是想见这个青梅竹马一面，听听他的声音罢了。

距离他们最后一次争吵，和那之后不久的分居，其实只过了五个月左右，但是中间发生的一系列倒霉事，却让龙崎感到度日如年。现在她完全忘记了当初听到龙哉鄙夷自己职业时那种不甘、无力的委屈情绪。段野冷淡的态度和调侃的语气正是她所熟悉的。在她的记忆里，段野即使嘴上说话不好听，对她的请求却总是有求必应，所以，她不但没有任何防备，反而习惯性地期待段野接下来口是心非的温柔。

被他按在墙边，掀起裙摆的时候，龙崎的脑中闪过“这也许是报应”的念头。

无缘无故的好意，只会让人不再珍惜你的付出——在工作中，她也听说过这种说法和其它女人无休止的抱怨，但龙崎从不认为类似的状况会发生在自己身边。冬天，天黑的早，只要有空，段野就会到夜总会的后门等她一起回家，抽不开身的时候也会打个电话确认。他们记得对方的生日，一回庆祝都没有落下。即使段野在学校交到的朋友单独约他出去庆祝，他也总是赶在结束后回到他们住的地方和龙崎分吃一块不太甜腻的蛋糕。

她从记忆的边边角角搜出许多事例，想要证明段野对她并非毫不关心，像是要为眼下发生的一切制造起拒绝接受的屏障。但粗粝的指节轻易就挤开阴唇，长驱直入，磨得她内壁生疼。不知何时开始发热的肉穴已经分泌出润滑的液体，段野翻动几次手指之后，液体就沾湿了他的手，让两根手指出入顺利。他的手指纤长有力。在他的拨弄下，龙崎只得随着他的控制摆动下体，这样才能减少膣腔被挤压扩张的疼痛。

她记得做这事有滑胎的危险，这点常识加诸上一次迷迷糊糊中被强奸的经历，让龙崎下意识地抵抗起来，好像脑子里有个声音在说这是错误的。然而，段野的体温和声音，还有他在肉穴深处搔刮出的痒意，无不让龙崎想要夹紧双腿，收紧膣腔。一阵阵温热的颤栗从子宫传向胸口四肢，脖子和脸颊如同火炙般发热，口腔和喉咙发干。灼热的气息擦过耳边，直直灌入她的耳膜，使她头皮发麻。此时，她几乎无法理解龙哉说的东西，只听懂了他低声念出自己的名字。

仅此而已，可是她的心突然在胸腔里雀跃起来，内壁比之前成倍地敏感，酸麻感不断鼓胀，最终引起了宫缩。

第一次在有自我意识的情况下迎来高潮，有几秒，龙崎全然忘记了身在何处，下体对刚才的经历恋恋不舍，手臂下意识地蹭向紧贴着的段野。

“你把我的裤子弄湿了。”直到段野的指责在耳边响起，她才回过神来。对方没有松手，反而把她的手臂绑在身后。

其实她听见他解领带的声音了。布料滑动的嗦声令她忍不住低声呜咽，皮带的金属扣和西裤拉链的摩擦声令她全身僵硬。对于这种事情，她只记得恐惧，还有摇晃不停的酒店的暖光灯。眼前的墙纸上，花纹似乎成了活物，线条如同细小的蠕虫般扭动爬行，一直往她脸上的孔里钻，正如他的前端沾湿了之后往狭窄的甬道里钻一样——她连呻吟都做不到了。

龙哉的器物本来就把穴肉撑得够呛，可在这之外，他还用一根手指来拓开肉壁。疼痛混杂着炫目的颤栗从尾椎骨向后颈蹿去。她必须绷直了脖子，才能稍微缓解喉咙附近的瘙痒。段野就在身后，任她倚靠。

龙崎想要踮起脚尖，逃开被撕裂的感觉，但是她的手臂和腰都在段野的钳制之下，瘫软的下体只能接受缓慢却从不停歇的抽插。

等到稍微顺畅一点之后，段野将手指退了出去。龙崎不禁松了口气，而随着她的放松，肉穴突然不受控制地一阵抽动，接着就感到一股暖流涌出，下身传来啧啧水声。血液冲上脸颊，她下意识地发出哼吟。

在龙崎能感到羞耻之前，段野便将她被束住的手臂当作着力点，加快进出的动作。在前段的刮擦下，内壁时不时痉挛、骤缩。痒麻的快感不断积累，把她的注意力全部牵引到那发热颤抖的器官上。酥软的感觉，从小腹往胸前蔓延，在皮肤、肌肉和骨骼的缝隙间爬行，当段野粗糙炙热的手掌掐住她没有遮掩的柔软胸脯，这种感觉成倍地暴涨，像瀑布的水流冲刷得她全身发汗。被推上浪尖的状态使龙崎把羞耻感抛到脑后，等到顶峰来临，甬道不断抽缩，她甚至不自觉地为热浪渐渐退去、阳物抽出后空虚的状态感到不满。

高潮之后，穴口仍然抽动，大腿没有力气支撑。极乐的幻觉消失了，现实重新展露在眼前。她抵着墙壁喘息，乘龙哉还没有想出怎么继续玩弄她的缝隙恢复力气。龙崎直觉地感到，对段野而言，真正的乐趣不在于性交，而在于通过令她缴械投降来品尝胜利的快乐。这推测让龙崎恼火起来。这些年，阿龙永远是赢的那个，第一次见面到现在，她从来只有妥协的份。她已经习惯于唯唯诺诺，害怕惹他不高兴了。难道还不够吗？

当段野将她揽过去，有一瞬间，她还以为对方终于没了欺负她的兴致。段野的衣领被他的体温温热了，散发着香水和焦油混合的气息，光是依靠在上面几秒钟，就足以驱散龙崎心里那点不满——这根本与她个人的意志和理性无关。熟悉的安全感又占据了龙崎的意识。 但是他很快握着她的腰，让她背靠墙壁，将她一边的腿捞起来，扶着凶器蹭上还没完全闭合的唇瓣。下体紧贴的景象就这么刺进视线内，龙崎不禁头皮发麻，穴口也吸紧了再次滑进来的器物。感受到龙崎的收缩，段野轻声倒吸一口气。这个时候，他发出的声音、身体的动作，都在龙崎胸口激起一阵颤栗。“阿龙也许觉得很舒服”，这个念头一出现，血液便往她脸上涌去，心脏狂跳，腰后也跟着软了下来，下体的酸胀逐渐引起新一震酥麻的浪潮，冲刷向时不时被衣料擦过的乳尖。

进出顺利后，段野又捞起她另一腿的膝盖窝，向前一顶，将她完全置于自己和墙壁的控制下。龙崎下意识地想要找到一个支撑点，却坐上段野西裤胯间。子宫入口被狠狠碾压的刺激让她在尖叫中挺起上身，继而颤抖地弓起身体，想要缩成一团。唾液在唇边打转，但她舌头发直，忘了要吞咽。

这只是开始而已。段野将她往上抬了抬，胯部重重撞向龙崎大开的门户，每一次，龟头都拍上在那道脆弱的屏障。即使龙崎想躲开，以这个体位，她能挪动的空间也十分有限，在青梅竹马穷追不舍的猛攻之下，她几乎失去了反抗的意志，只能仰着脖子，奋力在呻吟的尽头重新找回呼吸。可是段野并不打算让她轻松。他靠着她，随着抽插的动作，使他们的身体相互摩擦挤压，舌头还一边玩弄她的耳垂和耳洞。

龙崎脑中一片空白。她忘记了事情是怎么进行到这一步的，也不记得来拜访段野的目的是什么。一个有自尊的人应该会为当前的处境感到屈辱。但是肉体的刺激占据了全部的心智，令她无暇顾及自尊。从膣腔深处，不时引起一阵小高潮的抽搐，快感传到她被束缚的指尖和悬在半空的脚掌心。段野紧贴的上身发着热，把她被汗水打湿的冰凉皮肤捂得很温暖，连骨头都软了。她的眼泪还在从眼角汩汩地流，然而下身却挺起腰，双腿夹紧，蹭着段野衬衫的衣料，不可抑制地哼吟喘息。

温暖很快退开了，取而代之的是落在下巴和脖颈的啃咬。她能察觉段野对刚才的温存赶到很不满意，所以变本加厉地压制过来。他像狐狸叼起兔子一般，把尖牙放在龙崎的动脉上。她只能尽量扬起脖子，不敢乱动，肉壁在恐惧的作用下无自觉地痉挛。对方的手紧掐在她的膝盖窝，疼痛刺得她下意识地收紧双腿，这样一来，甬道里每一寸软肉似乎都吸附上来，完全包裹住里面的物事，甚至能感觉到那上面暴起的青筋和茎头的沟壑。

强烈的刺激一瞬间袭向龙崎的后颈，令她几乎晕厥。过了一两秒，她才发觉又有泪水沿着汗津津的脸颊滑向脖子。龙崎脑子里几乎一片空白，她还清楚记得前两次高潮带来的丰饶的快感，只希望段野继续在她体内横冲直撞，赶紧结束现在这种不上不下的状态。

但是对方似乎误解了什么，露出不耐烦的神情。龙崎无法思考，想不通自己又怎么让他不高兴了。

“你在每个人面前都是这样可怜兮兮的吗，郁夫？还是说这是你的特点？”

有两秒钟，龙崎的呼吸停滞了。在所有人之中，这种事难道不是段野最清楚吗？否则为什么不嫌麻烦地在深夜赶到夜总会后门接她回家，不厌其烦地叮嘱她记住喝了多少杯。她知道段野嘴上不饶人的毛病，所以尽力避免和他吵架，即使偶尔听他说些刺耳的话，她也并不往心里去，因为段野的保护和在意仍然从他的举止中透露出来。至少她一直是这么相信的。

她原本被情欲搅浑的脑袋突然清醒过来，不由得思考起她在青梅竹马眼中究竟是一个怎样的存在，然而思考的结果却让她不想继续清醒下去。回想起来，她为了欺骗自己，扯出了许多条听起来堂而皇之的借口，比如把机会让给更聪明的阿龙，比如他们是一个福利院出来的手足，要相互照看。看着段野一天比一天优秀，她用更多的借口包裹住真实的想法。到最后，连她自己也有点糊涂了。

她究竟是喜欢段野龙哉，亦或只是喜欢付出且得到回报、有人相伴的感觉？

而一意孤行的付出，在段野看来又意味着什么呢？

这些思绪像鞭子一样抽过她的脑海。自尊如同精神上的免疫系统，开始排斥“自己只是被利用”的猜想。她要把这想法从脑子里扔出去，于是毫不留情地磕向脑后的墙壁。

就在她做好准备的时候，身体却被段野一把抱了起来。

“笨蛋！”他低吼一声。

他该不会是察觉到龙崎的意图，所以才阻止的吗？

一闪而过的念头，加上下体传来的刺激，再次搅乱了龙崎的思绪。她下意识地把段野所有的行为解读成口是心非的关怀，但又害怕自己一直以来都想错了。

天旋地转过后，龙崎被摔到柔软的皮革沙发上。她花了两秒钟恢复四肢的感觉，发现手臂的束缚已经解开。肩胛骨酸软发胀，但好歹可以活动。段野并不打算作罢，而是抓着她腰间的布料，将人扯过去，内裤早就被爱液浸透，顺着段野的动作滑了下去。

再这样下去，又要陷入快感的漩涡。龙崎不想再继续任由段野摆布，勉力撑坐起来。脚沾上地，还没跨出半步，就因为下肢麻软跌倒，摔得晕头转向。到最后，还是被掐着腰拖回沙发。她曲着腿，膝盖被段野有力的长腿压制住，谷道暴露无遗，翘在仍旧挺立的分身面前，浅口处的软肉一阵阵地吸着龟头。又是一阵颤栗往乳尖和脖子窜去。她清楚自己没可能逃得开了，不免绝望地倒回沙发。

“你可能不喜欢和'我这种人'呆在一起，我能理解。”段野挺身往更深处探入，碎发搭在他的鬓角。在他的前额也覆了一层汗。“但是想要达到目的，总要做出一点努力，对吧？”

龙崎不想再听了。她是来找段野求助的，因为在她看来，段野是最后一个可以依赖的人。即使赌气吵架，阿龙也不会置她的请求于不顾——她的确有过这样的自信。现在看来，也许她的自以为是早就被段野暗中腹诽过。但她根本无法想象阿龙暗中讥讽自己的情景，那实在是太违和了。

正面的撞击每一次都拍打在酸胀的花心上，令她时常控制不住地喊叫。即使如此，她还是梗着脖子反驳：“你不是……阿龙不是这样的……”

段野似乎要被她气笑了：“所以呢，你以为我会直接把钱给你，然后让你走人吗？”

“我没、没有，呜……可是——”

“你想象中的段野龙哉的确不是。”他冷冷地说。可语气却少了几分应有的坚决。

龙崎感到心口和宫颈都猛地抽动了一下，似乎在提出警告。一想到那个肮脏的胚胎会因为和段野的性事而脱落，她竟然生出一种报复成功的爽利。这个念头把她从钱的问题上解放出来，或者说，把她从自我厌弃的牢笼里解放出来。既然不存在借钱的需要，那么现在所进行的事情也就不再构成任何交易。

视野一片摇晃，她失神地望着身上男人的轮廓，回想起第一次看到他穿西装的时候。那是高中毕业典礼前一天。为了第二天上台代表毕业生讲话，学校给他租了三件套。尽管并不是什么好布料，穿在段野身上却说不出的好看。当时心脏强烈的鼓动，到现在也毫无改变。

龙崎忍不住伸出手，抓住段野的手臂，像在暴风中的船上抓住桅杆。随着他加大了操干的力度，内壁被擦得酥痒发麻，润滑的液体被带出穴口，溅在他们的腿间。

她已经把自我完全麻痹了，放任身体陷入不断袭来的狂潮，即使高潮令她的整个腹腔都在颤抖，她也乖顺地放松自己，任由段野在她痉挛的甬道中进出享受。

似乎还嫌不够，段野完全缠在她身上，分身的前端几乎将子宫口撑开，精液把仅有的一点痛楚也润滑成了抽搐的舒爽，把她的整个存在都填满了。龙崎忍不住想，如果一开始让她怀孕的就是阿龙，那么她一定会过上另一种生活。不论再怎么艰难，她也会比现在更有生存的动力，想尽办法让孩子出世。世间的人要是听到她的想法，一定会对她的想法摇头——比如叫她别认输的店长。

但她需要和段野之间的联系。为了这个，世间的看法并不重要，对方是怎么看待她的也不重要。没有人教她怎么寻求自己的幸福，但她至少在过去的日子里学会了通过为段野谋求幸福而获取快乐——这就是她最想做的事。

某一方面来说，龙崎也很清楚她把自己摆到了怎样的一个鄙贱的境地。奇怪的是，她仿佛是在思考别人的事情，全然没有痛苦或难受的感觉，反而因为认清现实而松一口气。她木然看着段野用她的裙摆擦拭液体后重新收拾整齐。朝着她的是一道背影。液体从肉穴口滑出来，不断引起更多的收缩，下体的抽搐一直蔓延到沉闷的胸口，她分不清这是快感还是痛楚引起的。

过了一会儿，因为感到姿势别扭，她撑着手坐了起来。内裤已经不成样子，好歹还是穿了回去。液体一片冰凉。高潮带来的漂浮感逐渐流失，龙崎像是从高处降落，身体变得越来越沉重。肩部关节因为长时间的束缚变得不太灵便，她耐心地将内衣套上去，总算是扣上扣子，只有裙子的拉链好像被粘稠的空气阻塞了，无论如何都拉不上去。她想不通为什么一条拉链竟然在这个时候刁难自己。房间里十分安静，她不断拨弄拉头的杂音就变得异常清晰，在耳际不断放大。一想到噪音会让段野不耐烦，她便手足无措，指尖出汗，更是抓不住拉头。

最后她放弃了。即使穿齐整，段野的态度也不会有所转变，所以，突然之间衣着也失去了意义。

小腹里阴魂不散地抽痛一阵，力气不但没有恢复，反而从身上流失。龙崎勉强靠着沙发才没有瘫倒，手臂垂在身旁。眼泪顺着鼻梁流到沙发上，渗到皮革的缝隙中，填进细小的沟壑。

她的注意力全在发热的额头上，因此段野坐到一边的时候，她被吓了一跳。在下定决心躲开之前，段野就开始为她拉上拉链了。龙崎不敢动弹。段野动作缓慢，身体和她一样僵硬。

在他的帮助下，拉链很快就解决了。从龙崎的眼角，可以看见他习惯性地拿起烟，点然后却又立刻掐灭。

他用手驱散了呛人的烟味。

 “对不起。”

他可能只是为了点烟的事道歉。这相当自相矛盾。当他做些比点烟更过分的事情时，分明是那么理直气壮。

前后的反差，在龙崎内心搅动起一股怪异的情绪，她想要挪近一些端详青梅竹马，可是刚撑起手臂，段野就将她手腕抓住了。他的动作很快，最开始力气很大，把她的整个手臂都震得有点麻。

“别走。”

大概是嫌语气太软弱，他吞了吞口水，又说：“还没到时间。”

乘他短暂抬头的几秒钟，龙崎看清了他额头上的青筋和湿润的眼角。汗湿了的碎发竟然让人为他感到一丝不忍。她看入迷了。

当段野放开她的手腕，撑着额头，龙崎还是静静打量这个男人衣领下僵硬的脖子和发红的耳根。

龙崎可能老早就忘记对段野生气的方法了。在这种时候，她只知道自己不能丢下他不管。无论刚才发生了什么，就算他做了更过分的事，只要他看上去有疑点需要她的迹象，她就无可抑制地想为这人做点什么，减轻他的痛苦。

她探过身，抚上段野发烫的额头、脸颊。一只手始终有限，很快，她用上另一只手，接着是冰凉的嘴唇。

歪着身体的姿势让人感到别扭，就在龙崎向段野靠过去，为他取下眼镜的时候，对方也默契地将她抱到腿上。她的手心被熨热了，就用手背，隔着衬衫继续缓解段野脖颈、肩头和前胸的热量。

龙崎仿佛要从他们亲吻的地方开始熔化，和他合为一体了。她的每一寸肉体和全部的灵魂都在往龙哉的方向下坠。

一开始，龙崎不敢睁开眼，直到她察觉段野没有推拒，才退开少许距离，望向青梅竹马。隐秘的地方又躁动起来，抽动了一下，快感延伸到深处后，便引起针扎似的痛楚。龙崎撑住段野身后的沙发，退后了一点。心脏快速鼓动着，像是在催促什么。但是她不是很关心身体的疼痛。唯一确定的是，她还不舍得离开这里。

“我哪里也不去，阿龙。”

听到这话，他发出难以置信的轻笑。随着段野坐起身，她也只好向后退去，揽住他的肩。

“你真的——”段野的眼中透着疑惑。也许他还不敢相信，但笑意已经从嘴角泄露出来。

龙崎垂着视线，把他的每个反应都收入眼底。

现在，她能确定的还有一件事：阿龙也想要她留在自己身边。某种轻快的的东西充满了她胸腔，甚至让人几乎喘不过气。

“一个人的感觉很讨厌吧？我也讨厌……”她恍惚地啄吻对方的唇瓣和嘴角，“我再也不要和阿龙分开了……”

当段野龙哉吻住她，将她紧紧摁进怀中，龙崎仅有的一点不安也消散了。亲吻是陌生的，她只能毫无章法地回应，学习，再有样学样地吻回去。光是这个动作，她就做不腻，即使还要更进一步，只要阿龙觉得舒服，她也会欣然配合。更何况，她的确尝到了甜头，如果在可以回应的情况下再做一次，那感觉一定会更加美好。龙崎调整了姿势，用柔软的丘壑坐上对方胯间，慢慢地来回磨蹭。隔着几层布料，仍旧能感觉到微微发硬的器官，她为此全身发热。

然而，就在她把手覆上段野的腹前，并向下滑动的时候，对方抓住了她的手腕，并打断了亲吻。

“不对，有件事我要问清楚，”他扶着龙崎的脸颊，让她不得不与自己直直对视，“你究竟为什么找我借钱？”

这一次，他的口气没有了咄咄逼人的意思。他的声音低哑，带着几分焦急。

龙崎不知道怎么回答。小腹的疼痛越来越明显，心跳陡然加快。她移开视线。

“现在没必要了……”

“为什么？”

“真的不需要了，阿龙。”龙崎靠过去，想转移段野的注意力。然而他不吃这套，硬是把人扶起来。

“郁夫！”他这一声把龙崎吓得浑身发僵。

想到不久前发生的情事，段野放低了声音：“喂，是不是遇到麻烦了？说话啊？”

可是她仍旧沉默着，摇了摇头。

听见段野轻柔的问话，龙崎郁夫的心口突然揪紧了，一股粘稠又炙热的血液涌动起来。她说不清这是什么感觉。下腹的疼痛不断扩大， 再也没给她缓口气的机会。麻烦已经解决了。一阵眩晕过后，她被段野抱起来，平放到沙发上，对方也许是一片好心，可一沾到皮垫，从尾椎骨便传来撕裂感，她翻过身，闷哼着缩成一团。

即使段野不清楚来龙去脉，也很清楚当前该做什么。和认识的密医通过电话后，他将西装外套扔到龙崎身上，裹住她的腹部和腿根，再慢慢将她抱起来，朝外走去。血渐渐把布料染成深色。

“先去医院。”他小声说道。像是说给他自己听，好冷静下来。

“我不想去……真的不用……”

“别开玩笑了，听话。”

龙崎安静了下来。她还没释怀到不顾性命的地步，只是实在不想让段野用这种方式了解到一个生命在刚才流逝了，更不希望他把这当成自己的责任。如果龙崎选择保护那个胚胎，她早可以说出实话。但是在它和段野之间，龙崎选择了后者，而无论何时她都会做出同样的选择。

她在段野狂乱的心跳声中陷入了甜蜜的黑暗。

END


End file.
